One by One
by SpencerReidsOppositeCM
Summary: Rated T for language and killing...
1. Steve Randle

**One by One**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS! All rights to S.E. Hinton!**

**This is a seven chapter story/One shot thingy about how each of the gang member gets killed bwa haha lol I'm sorry but I felt like writing a killing story. There's not enough of those on Fanfiction for the outsiders. I like reading murder stories and stuff xP That's just me, though. ^^ Oh and sorry if it sucks my brain seems to not think very good during the day. At night I can usually type better xP**

**Enjoy my good peeps! :D**

It was another day at the DX, like usual; slow, not very productive (except with the satisfaction of Soda attracting all the girls like flies) and people's cars breaking down. I sat in the back holding a wrench in my hand. I needed Sodapop's help with the car but yet I was the mastermind at Cars. I didn't need his help. Shmmeh.

"Hey Steve-O! Need my help buddy?" Soda offered, peeking his head in the door with that stupid grin of his. But he was my buddy. He always grinned _all _the time. I don't see how he could never stop smiling, just like Two bit, except he was cracking jokes all the time. Soda was more…understanding.

I snorted. "Nope I don't need your help… not yet anyways." I mumbled the last part underneath my breath. Soda raised an eyebrow, a pick he picked up from Two bit as well.

"What's that I just hear?" he asked, cupping his hand near his ear like he needed to hear me better. I rolled my eyes at him and walked over to the corvette that needed to be fixed and rolled underneath the car and started to work. I heard Soda's laugh in the background and once again rolled my eyes.

I had to admit we could be immature kids but hey, that's what greasers were: immature. Well, except Darry. He was serious all the time being the guardian of Sodapop and Ponyboy, he was like a parent to them. I grunted as I struggled to fix underneath the car. _Struggling._

_Steve Randle does not struggle on cars._

I huffed a breath and was about to round up fixing on the car when I heard the telephone in the background ring, making me jump and bang my forehead against the car. I hissed, saying a cuss word underneath my breath. I still heard the phone ringing and rolled out from underneath the car.

"Soda you gonna get that?" I asked wondering why in the world he wasn't answering the phone. The only telephone we had was at the front where he was supposed to be taking his post for his shift. I sighed and got up and ran to the front and picked up the receiver.

"DX station this is Steve Randle." I said with one breath and panted a bit, still feeling my head pound from the car.

"Steve Randle?" a dark, gruffy voice asked. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Yeah. That's me. Who is this?" I asked trying not to get too suspicious. It could be Two bit or Dallas pulling a prank on me. I knew it wouldn't be Johnny or the kid, cause they're voices wouldn't match dark and gruffy.

"You better watch your back, . Things are going to get rough very soon…." the voice trailed off before I heard the phone go dead. I looked at the phone for a minute and frowned before hanging it up.

"Hey Steve!" Soda's voice brought me back out of my trance. I blinked and turned around, seeing Sodapop come back from outside.

"What're you doing outside?" I asked. He looked at me weirdly.

"Filling up someone's gas tank. You know my job..?" he said before going back behind the register. "What're you doing answering the phone? That's _my _job." He said and laughed. I let out a nervous laugh before hearing the door jingle open.

It was Cherry.

She moved her red hair aside and looked at Sodapop before taking out some money.

"Here I forgot to give you this." She said "It's for being such a nice person and actually filling the gas tank up all the way. Most gas stations don't do that." She said with a chuckle. "Have a good day." She said with a nod before leaving. Soda waved and looked at me.

"She's nice." He said and smiled but frowned seeing my distressed look on my face.

"Steve? What's wrong? You look…worried." He said choosing his words carefully.

"No, I'm fine." I said and breathed slowly. I still remember that guy's words from the phone

_Things are about to get rough, very soon…_

What did he mean?

**After Work….**

"God Damn it Soda, you're cheating!" I said with a growl like sigh. We had been playing poker at his house and I knew it was entertaining for the guys to watch us argue, but for me to win and he was cheating?

Not very much so.

Soda just grinned but I knew he was trying to get an Ace out of his shoe.

"Aww c'mon Stevie lighten up." He said and fell out of his chair making everyone laugh. I shook my head and looked at the Tv, which held the news.

"Who the put the news on?" Two bit whined when he walked back in but I shushed him, making him look at me weirdly. There was a news story on that had caught my attention.

"_We are here today at the Valence residence with Mr. and Mrs. Valence. Mr. Valence where was the last place your daughter went?" Mr. valence had been holding his wife close to him and he sighed._

"_Last we knew she was going to a gas station to fill up her car. Then she just, never came back." He said before biting his lip with a frown. The news reporter turned back to the television screen._

"_The unexpected murder of Ms. Valence is undetermined and if anyone knows anything please call the police if you have any information."_

The silence was thickening in the house. Mostly everyone knew Cherry Valence. I glanced over at Ponyboy, who was silent and looking down. How did she die? Car crash?

But they said murder. Who murdered her?

"I'm gonna head home, now." Two bit said, getting up followed by Dallas and Johnny. They didn't want to be here. Maybe they wanted to grieve on their own in their own ways. We all said a quiet good bye and sighed.

I looked at Soda and he looked back at me.

"Soda, we were the last people that saw her." I said quietly and he frowned. I sighed and got up.

"I'm gonna head home. I'll see ya tomorrow." I said before placing my losing cards on the table and heading out the door. It was dark out and the walk home was only a couple blocks. But it felt longer than that.

"Psst!" I heard a voice whisper as I turned the block. My instincts kicked in and my head jerked up.

"Who's there?" I demanded and looked around. I didn't see anyone so I only shrugged thinking I was just hearing things. I kept walking and the walk felt like it was getting spookier. Suddenly, arms wrapped around me and a hand clamped over my mouth.

"He-mmfh!" my yelp was cut off and a hooded figure was a blade in his hand a gun tucked in the pocket of his pant waist in the other, was staring at me.

"Hello Mr. Randle. Come with me." His voice.

_Dark and gruffy._

I started to squirm but he gave me a blow to the stomach making me wheeze out of breath. He snickered and we walked to the park which was opposite direction of my house and two blocks away from the Curtis's. I was far from help.

"Don't bother screaming for help. I will soon kill all of your little friends and this will be one heck of a celebration, don't you think?" he asked with a sneer. I glared at him.

"Let go of me!" I said curling my hand up and whirling and punching him. I tried to make a break for it, but I was grabbed and tripped onto the grass.

"I don't think so." He said and laughed like a hyena, and tied my ankles up so I couldn't go anywhere.

"Just in case." He said with a smirk "I don't need my victims running off into the night." He said and laughing again. I looked at him disgustingly. He pulled out his blade and flipped it open. I was then scared.

"Are you a soc? What are you? Who are you?" I asked, feeling scared. He chuckled and put the cold piece of metal to my skin.

"That is none of your business or concern. You know, I will let you in on a secret though. I was the one who killed Cherry Valance, though." He said and laughed wildly. My mind started screaming. _I have to get out of here!_

"Damn it let me go!" I said trying to untie my ankles which were knotted real well. He glared dangerously and slapped me before using his blade and cutting my arm, making me hiss in pain. He grinned.

"Ahh the sound of pain. I enjoy it." He said before grabbing a rope and tying it to a nearby tree.

"What're you gonna do?" I asked until finally my brain clicked.

He was going to hang me.

"C'mon time's up!" he said hauling me to my feet but I tried to get away. Kick, punch and slap. My lungs hurt and so did my stomach and face. He tied the rope around my neck and I hung from the rope, my toes barely touching the ground. They were the only things supporting me.

"Now, you're gonna be my personal punching bag Mr. Randle, that is, until you die." He said with a cackle and started to whack at me. The pain really hurt but I tried not to let it show. My throat hurt and I could barely breathe.

_Kick._

_Punch._

_Punch._

_Punch._

Over and over until I felt my muscles go limp, my breathing felt like it was nothing. My mind was dizzy and felt like sludge and my eyes fluttered shut.

"You look like you're in grave pain, Mr. Randle. How about we just end your life right now?" he asked and I heard the faint click of a gun and a loud bang, feeling my soul leave my body forever.


	2. Two Bit Matthews

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS! A/N: I don't know the name of Two Bit's little sister =\ so yeah. **

I woke up with a pounding headache. I guess I had had too much to drink from yesterday and last night. A groan escaped my lips and I looked around my so called "room". I was in my house and I heard rustling in the kitchen. It was probably Ma, and my little sister Kate out in the kitchen making breakfast. I sat up carefully feeling my head pound like crazy.

Footsteps caught my attention, though.

"Keith! Keith!" it was my lil' sister, Kate. She pranced into my room and jumped onto my bed, making me laugh a bit. I could smile and laugh at anything my sister did. She was only ten years old.

"Get up breakfast is being made!" she said with a grin that she must've got from mom and me. Her eyes came from dad and her hair from mom. I know ma used to have a grin like mine but she doesn't have much of a grin anymore; Just a sweet, warm smile. Even Ponyboy says so.

I smiled and nodded. "Okay let's go." I said getting up easily and to the kitchen. It was still early only 8:30 in the morning. "Oh Kate you got me up _this _early?" I whined and Kate laughed.

"Quit whining Keith and enjoy some pancakes." Ma said with a warm smile. I chuckled and took the plate from her and sat down, hoping to get rid of this hangover soon. Kate took a seat next to me and chatted up a conversation. I only nodded and 'mhmed' every once in a while. I wasn't really in the mood to talk. I yawned as I ate my delicious and warm, good pancakes that I covered in thick syrup.

"Okay Ma, I'm headed out. " I said kissing her cheek and hugging Kate before walking out the door. We lived near the park so I wasn't so far away from Darry's house. I zipped up my jacket a bit. It was chilly. I glanced around as I walked down the sidewalk and looked at the park. But as I looked at the playground, the fountain and at the many dozens of trees that covered it, something caught my eye.

A body.

A body was swaying gently from a tree, hanging from a rope.

My body froze and a hard knot formed in my throat. I had never seen a dead body before. My feet slowly made me walk over to the corpse and as I got closer the sunlight was in my eyes so I couldn't see. But getting closer and closer the sun moved making me see who it was.

I gasped and nearly let out a scream and cry.

It was my buddy and Sodapop's best friend, Steve Randle.

It has been a week since Steve's death. Sodapop was devastated that he lost his best friend since grade school. He was literally in shock when he found out.

_We had been lounging around miserably when Sodapop came home late that night. _

"_Soda where have you been?" Darry demanded like usual. Always being concerned for Ponyboy and Sodapop whenever they were doing something and going past curfew and what not. But that's Darry being Darry._

_Soda sniffled and Darry softened. He could tell that Soda had been crying._

"_S-Steve's dead." He said and collapsed down on the couch next to Ponyboy, curling up into a ball. "T-The police came to the D-DX today and told me." He cried quietly and hid his face. Darry frowned and sat down back in his chair. I sighed miserably and looked around at the gang. Ponyboy was comforting Soda who was choking on small sobs and sniffles. Dallas had a look in his eyes that showed he wanted to kill whoever did this to our friend, Johnny sat there in silence but I knew he was grieving for the love of our friend. Darry was trying to tough it out but when he found out he was shaking a bit. I was silent for the rest of the day. Ever since Steve's death the gang seemed to be traumatized by it and I couldn't blame them._

We had all gone to his funeral, shed lots of tears and sad and fun memories and gone home. His death was even on the news and we couldn't even stand to watch it, especially me, when I was the one who had found him in the first place. I was sitting around with the gang but something was looming in the atmosphere…something strange.

"Do you guys feel that?" I asked out of nowhere. Johnny looked up at me with a raised eyebrow and Ponyboy looked at me like I was crazy.

"Feel…_what?_" he asked still looking at me strangely, along with Johnny. I sighed and looked around the neighborhood.

"Feel something strange." I said.

"Okay Two Bit, I think you are losing it. How much did you drink today?" Pony asked with a serious, half joking look on his face. Though, I wouldn't see the need to joke around. I glared at him.

"I'm not kidding, Pone." I said and stood up before walking away and back home. It was getting late and I figured, might as well go home.

I had walked home and checked the mailbox. A letter sat in the metal, rusting container. Ma must've forgot to get the mail today. I pulled out the small envelope carefully and written on it in scrawled, child like letters were the words:

_Two Bit Matthews_

I looked around then back at the envelope. I had a bad feeling but slit open the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper and read the letter.

_Be Careful_

_Oh please it's probably just some joke from the guys._ I thought with a smirk. But then a new thought came upon me. What if someone was really trying to warn me? I shivered a bit and stuffed the note in my leather jacket pocket.

_I need a drink._

**Buck's Place**

Having a fourth beer I was close to getting drunk, on the verge. I needed to get my mind off of that letter. I sighed and gulped down the last of my drink when Buck came over.

"Two Bit that's your fourth one." He said eying me warily. I smirked.

"Yeah I know, but I aint drunk yet." I said and laughed. Buck rolled his eyes and I smirked in triumph, winning into staying at the place. I had seen Dally somewhere with Sodapop trying to cheer him up by taking him out. I sighed a bit and ordered up another one when the sound of a shot gun made my head jerk up.

"Two Bit Matthews?" a voice questioned over the quietness of the crowd. I gulped and tried to slip away, but the voice pointed out.

"YOU!" _BANG!_

The gun was really close to hitting me! I turned and saw a hooded cloak figure, whom gave me shivers.

"I'd run now Mr. Matthews." He said and laughed, making me stumble and run out of Buck's place. I started to run down the gravel pathway and down the street, having my way only lit up by the street lights. I had to get to my house quickly. I looked around for any sign of my neighborhood and wasn't any where close near it.

_Shit._

_Bang!_

I screamed but clamped my hand over my mouth to keep myself from being revealed. I was soon home and running in the direction of my house.

"Don't bother going home _Two Bit_! Your family wont be there to save you!" his laugh cackled on and I felt tears in the corner of my eyes. Tears? I hadn't cried in ages. I bursted through the door of my house.

"Ma? Kate?" I looked around frantically and in every room. I pushed the door open to Kate's room and shuttered at the site. A bullet wound was in her forehead and she was bleeding from her stomach.

"K-Kate." I said shuddering and heading to Ma's room. There she was on her bed lifeless. Three bullet wounds were impacted in her body; one in her forehead, her stomach and her chest.

"Why are you doing this to me!" I shouted with fury, my cheeks heating up with anger. My body was trembling with fear and sweat. I ran to the front door but it shut when I was five feet away.

"What the hell?" I said surprised and a new emotion to me: scared. The hooded cloak figure stepped out and I could see his grin appearing through the darkness.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way Two Bit. I'm sure your friends will miss your wise cracking and great sense of humor." I heard him de-activate the safety of the gun he had and he was going to shoot me. My life ended here, with my family and I couldn't say good bye to my friends.

"Say good bye, Two Bit!" he said before pulling the trigger making a loud bang go off and a searing pain rush through my chest. I was gasping as I fell to the floor, blood spitting and draining from my chest.

I watched and heard the cloak headed figure leave and lay on the floor in pain, in my own pool of blood. And slowly but surely felt my soul leave my body forever.


	3. Dallas Winston

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS!  
><strong>

**Chapter Three**

It had been a few days since the usual grieving of Steve's death. But what was really weird was that we hadn't seen Two Bit around. I glanced around the living room of the Curtis house. I saw Pony and Johnny talking and murmuring to each other, Soda curled up in the corner of couch, and Darry reading the newspaper. But where was Two Bit?

"Anyone seen Two Bit?" I asked. This brought some heads up. Everyone looked around and for the first time noticed he wasn't here, saying something stupid to make us laugh or snacking on some chocolate cake.

"Yeah where is he…?" Pony asked and getting suspicious. I stood up.

"I'm gonna go look for the mickey mouse lover. I'll be back, unless anyone wants to go with me." I said glancing around what was left of our gang. Ponyboy and Johnny stood up.

"We'll go with you." Pony said and I sighed a bit but nodded.

"Alright. We'll be back, Dare." I said and he nodded.

"Be careful." He warned and I nodded before the three of us headed out the door.

"We'll check his house first. Check in with his Ma and lil' sister." I said and the two young greasers nodded. I felt nervous doing this but I'm Dallas Winston. I shouldn't be nervous but yet, I was.

"Dal you alright?" Johnny asked me making me look down at him.

"I'm fine." I almost snapped at him but I kept calm. We finally reached Two Bit's house and a foul stench reached our nostrils right as we set foot on his property.

"Jesus Christ what is that smell?" I asked holding my jacket up to protect my nose. Johnny and ponyboy did the same.

"I don't know, but it smells rotting and foul." Ponyboy said sounding funny. I walked slowly toward the door, cautious of what was behind it.

"Two Bit!" I shouted waiting for a response. I didn't have time for games and if Two Bit was playing hide and seek on us, I was gonna give him a good slap up side the head.

"Two Bit! Get your ass out here now!" I demanded in my scariest voice even Johnny and Ponyboy seemed scared of it. Nothing. No response. Just dead crickets and chirping. Something serious had happened and I pushed the door open making me gasp and nearly throw up.

Two Bit was lying in a pool of blood with a gunshot wound to his chest where his heart was.

"Oh god…" I said feeling myself get sick. "Fuck, fuck, fuck…" I cursed over and over again. Now Two Bit was dead. First Steve now Two Bit…

"Dal? Everything okay?" Ponyboy asked from outside. The two couldn't stand the smell so they stayed outside and waited. I shifted and looked around the house looking for Mrs. Matthews or Kate, his little sister. The house was deserted and its life it once contained was gone.

I found Mrs. Matthew's room and she was on the bed, 3 gunshot wounds to her. I nearly gagged and went to find kate's room. I found her on the ground with a gunshot wound to her forehead and a deep wound on her stomach. I ran a hand through my hair and stumbled back to the front door and slammed it behind me.

"We gotta call the cops, get Darry." I said my voice rushed and high pitched. Ponyboy and Johnny looked at me worriedly. They had never heard me like that before and it made them a little suspicious. Maybe worried.

"Wait-you found Two Bit? Where was he?" Ponyboy asked his eyes and voice showing and containing worry. I looked back at Ponyboy, my eyes hardening.

"On the floor, dead."

**A Few Days Later…**

It was a peaceful day at the Curtis house. But it wasn't the same without Steve Randle or Two Bit Matthews. I looked at the Tv which had some old reruns of Mickey Mouse. I sighed; it reminded me of Two bit. Everyone was down today, even Johnnycakes who was just staring at the ground. We all missed his sense of humor and wisecracking, even if his jokes were stupid. He knew how to keep us laughing at ourselves. I suddenly stood up and punched the wall, good and hard.

"Why the fuck is everyone dying?" I said, biting my lip hard so close I could feel it bleeding. "First Steve now Two Bit. Who's next?" I asked breathing hard but keeping steady. Soda and Ponyboy and Johnny were looking at me with frightened like eyes and Darry stood up, walking over to me.

"Take it easy Dal-" I whirled on him.

"Take it easy? You're telling me to take it easy? How can I do that Darry! Two of my best friends died! They were brutally murdered and I'm gonna find the bastard that did this to them, even if it means I'm next." I said with gritted teeth and walked out the door and slammed it behind me with an angry slam.

It had been hours since I was at Buck's place, slamming down beers and maybe a shot or two. I was drunk off my ass and I needed to go home. Sleep it off. I sighed and pulled on my jacket and started walking home. What's the worst that could happen right?

"Hey you're Dallas Winston right?" I turned and saw a hooded figure in a dark cloak. I narrowed my eyes.

"Who wants to know?" I snapped and he laughed.

"Yeah, you're Dallas." He said with a snicker. I rolled my eyes.

"Look, I don't know who you are but just back off alright buddy." I said with a sneer before turning around and starting to walk.

"I know about your friends dying." He inquired making me freeze and turn around. I walked up to his face.

"Don't you ever mention my friends like that again." I snarled and he laughed some more. "Bite me." He sneered making me launch my fist at his face and fall back. He laughed and jumped at me, punching me making me startled. I felt another blow and another and another. It was endless until finally I could roll to the side and avoid it.

I felt my mouth and nose bleeding, but that wouldn't stop me from being in a fight. He was laughing and taunting me but I kept punching and trying to kick at him. But he only copied my moves. He had me in a headlock, making me unable to breathe.

"Give up?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No." I gasped out and it only made him laugh. I heard the whip of a switch and it opened, making me struggle to get out of his grip. "Let me go!" I demanded and he only laughed. I suddenly felt a pain and looked down seeing the blade in my stomach and was pushed to the ground, feeling my head hit the concrete. He took my head and hit the concrete with it again and again until I felt dizzy my eyes hurt.

"Dallas Winston you are weak." He said and the last thing I saw was him lifting his gun and aiming at me before pulling the trigger.


	4. What's Left Of Us

**Chapter Four**

**Okay so I know my story has lots of grammar errors and it seems to be confusing people -_- I'm sorry! Not everyone's perfect ya know? And I type on a small little netbook and sometimes I forget to check for spelling mistakes, when commas are needed or if a sentence sounds funny because one of the words is wrong. You guys should get it. Sometimes I forget my grammar skills…. And because this is Darry's chapter, things should be a little more detailed, more involved. But if it doesn't work out, I can put the story on a quick halt, edit it and re-upload it if it makes everyone happy… And sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Lack of inspiration to write.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS!**

_Knock! Knock!_

My eyes fluttered open. Had I heard the door or was it just me? I slowly got out of bed and ran to the door and peeped out of the little hole. At first I didn't see anything and maybe it was just some dog rapping at the door or someone playing an early morning prank, but when I heard my name weakly being called from outside, I knew it was no prank.

"D-Darry!" I yanked open the door and saw Dallas, clutching his stomach which was bleeding furiously. His breathing was shallow and he was close to dying.

"Jesus Christ what happened to you?" I demanded to know. Dallas looked up at me with eyes that were paler than the ocean itself.

"A dark cloaked figure…. He's the one I think that's been…k-killing everyone…be careful darry." He said and coughed before collapsing on my porch and losing his last breath. I bent down by Dallas and saw him motionless. He died right on my porch. He must've either crawled or walked to my house because he was still alive whoever did this to him.

"Darry…?" Soda's tired voice called out behind me. I jumped a bit before turning my head.

"Go back to bed, Sodapop." I said sternly and he looked surprised. I never told them to go back to bed unless they were sick or it was the weekend.

"Darry what's going on?" he asked and tried to look out the door. I blocked his view but I heard him gasp. He saw Dallas and flew back to his room and shut the door behind him.

_Can things get any worse?_

The week passed by slowly and everything seemed different with our three gang members, Steve, Two Bit or Dallas not around. Now all we had left was Sodapop, Ponyboy and I, and Johnny Cade. It felt more lonesome and we couldn't really call ourselves "a gang" anymore. Seven people made up a gang.

Four?

Not so much.

I looked up from the paper and saw Johnny and Ponyboy playing gold fish and Soda trying to help them both cheat and win at the same time. It was humoring in a weird way.

I thought about what Dallas's last words were to me. He told me who it was that was killing everybody. Someone in a dark hooded cloak.

Who was next?

Would it be me? Sodapop or even lil' Ponyboy?

Or maybe Johnny for all we know?

I sighed not wanting to think about it.

But I had to. I was technically the leader of the gang and had to protect the guys from anything happening. And I had to make sure nothing bad happened to them, especially now.

"Darry? You look stressed out." Sodapop pointed out. I looked up at him.

"Why wouldn't I be Sodapop? There's a killer out there that's itchin' to maybe go after me, you or Ponyboy! Or maybe even Johnny! Damn it this place isn't safe anymore…" I said closing the newspaper I had been reading and pinching the bridge of my nose with a heavy sigh.

Sodapop and Ponyboy frowned and I heard someone walk over to me.

"It'll be okay, Darry. As long as we stick together I'm sure we'll be alright." Soda said trying to sound positive. But it was hard for him since the loss of Steve. Since the loss of three great people, well, who were great to us anyways. Ponyboy then furrowed his eyebrows a bit and looked at me.

"Maybe we should call the police? Report that we suspect someone is killing our friends and we need the police to investigate on it." I looked at Ponyboy.

"Ponyboy we don't even know-"but I stopped myself.

Dallas knew. His last words to me were the person who was killing everyone. From Cherry Valance to now him. I sighed and nodded.

"You're right Pone." Pony's eyes lightened up a bit.

"Do we have any suspects as to who could've killed them, though?" Sodapop asked making me nod.

"Yes. A person in a dark hooded cloak." I said and they looked at me with a puzzled look.

"Dallas's last words were that he suspected a guy in a dark hooded cloak was the one killing everybody…and he told me to be careful." I said, feeling a chill go down my spine. Even thinking about what he had last said to me made me feel creeped out and want to hide my family, and what was left of the gang, but hiding got you nowhere; it only got you killed.

"Well we definitely should tell the police then. If Dallas saw the guy who killed him, maybe the police can look for a person wearing a dark, hooded cloak." I looked at Pony, who had a glint of hope in his eyes. I sighed a bit and ran my hand through my hair a bit and nodded.

"Alright, let's call the police. They might be our last hope." I said and picked up the phone, dialing up the fuzz.

**Fifteen minutes Later…**

Soon enough the fuzz showed up at the door. Two police officers, one female and another male showed up. They didn't look the least concerned but Sodapop, Ponyboy, Johnny and I were at least relieved they had showed up. We were all that's left and I had to protect them with whatever protection I could use.

"Are you Darryl Curtis?" the blond headed girl asked. She had piercing blue eyes like Dallas's and was as tall as me. Her slender body was tall and straight and she was looking deadly serious, while the guy looked laid back and chilled. I nodded.

"Yes mah'm." I replied. She nodded.

"I'm officer Bradley and this is Officer Barlow. We came as soon as you called." She said flipping her ponytail back. I nodded and let out a sigh. Officer Bradley looked down at her notepad.

"You called about a guy who you suspect is the murderer of your friends?" she asked, raising her eyebrow. Me, Johnny, Sodapop and Pony all at once nodded.

"Yes. Our friends, Steve Randle, Keith Matthews and Dallas Winston were recently murdered not only a couple weeks ago. Dallas came to my door and told me it was a guy in a dark cloak with a husky voice." My voice faded. I hated thinking about the memory. Officer Bradley nodded and scribbled something on the notepad.

"This seems serious," she murmured and Officer Barlow nodded in agreement. He suddenly didn't look so laid back anymore. I nodded and heard Pony mutter "Obviously."

"Okay we're gonna send patrols out here and watch your house carefully." Officer Barlow said after reviewing his notepad. I nodded and looked at my brothers with a grim look. I didn't know if Police would really do much good, but it was some protection.

"Okay. Thank you so much officers." I said with a nod. The Officers nodded.

"No Problem ." Officer Bradley said and pulled out a card. "Here. If anything else happens call us." She said before the two of them left. I sighed and placed the card on the desk.

"What now Dare?" Pony asked sounding a bit scared but relieved the police were going to keep watch. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders.

"We keep an eye out for each other and watch our backs. There's only us now and I can't afford to lose you guys." I said giving his shoulder a squeeze. Pony weakly smiled and headed off to his room with Sodapop, leaving me and Johnny in the living room.

"You think the p-police might scare the killer away?" Johnny asked quietly. I looked at Johnny; his black eyes had scared written all over them. I really didn't know anymore.

"I don't know Johnny, but let's hope so."


	5. A Warning

**Chapter Five**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS! ONLY THE KILLER! BWA HA HA! **

**I'm sorry for the delay. School is a **_**serious**_** intervention. Thanks for anyone who reviewed, favorite, etc… I finally got to writing around chapter 5! I wrote it in school (: So… here's chapter 5!**

_SODAPOP'S POV_

Everyone still seemed scared after the fuzz had come and told us they would keep close watch. I was still scared, for Darry, Ponyboy, Johnny and myself. As I lay in bed I held Pony close. Who knew where that psycho killer could be lurking? He could be in the shadows, or even in our room. The though made me shudder. But wherever he was, I just couldn't take the thought of risking to lose my baby brother.

My eyes looked around the dark room listening to the sounds of the rain hitting the roof and the calm breathing of my brother. I let out a deep, relaxed breath and closed my eyes, trying desperately to fall asleep.

My eyes squinted and I turned my head away into the pillow as the sunshine bled through the windows. After a moment, I realized that Ponyboy wasn't beside me in bed. I sat up feeling alert followed by the dizziness and blood rushing to my head.

"Where is he?" a frantic, panicked voice made me get chills. Jumping out of bed I made a beeline for the living room.

There stood Darry and Johnny, their faces contorted into worried looks. Johnny was fidgeting with his hands and Darry held the look of panic and fear.

"What's going on? Where's Ponyboy?" I asked hurriedly feeling my gut starting to shrink hoping it wouldn't dissolve. Darry turned towards me.

"I don't know. I woke up and looked around and saw he wasn't here. There was no note or no indication that he left the house. And Johnny didn't see him leave either." I glanced at Johnny who was staring at the carpet in almost guilt. I sighed.

"We gotta find him Dare. That killer is out there and he could've-"I didn't even have the bravery to finish my sentence. I looked out the window; it was a breezy morning and the sun was shining brightly. The weather didn't make me feel any better. Darry walked over and gave me a tight hug.

"We'll find him pepsi-cola." He said in a husky voice, swallowing hard afterwards. I hugged Darry back tightly and hoped he was right.

_Knock Knock._

All of our heads went up at the sound of someone knocking on our door.

"You think it's the fuzz?" I asked looking at Darry with a puzzled look. It could've been possible they found new information. Darry glanced between me and Johnnycakes before finally shrugging.

"I don't know." He said before turning to the door. I bounced into step before him.

"I'll answer it." I said looking at the two before turning the door knob and getting the shock of my life.

"PONYBOY!" I gasped as the young fourteen year old stumbled forward into my arms, making me stumble for a moment but finally gain hold of him. Darry and Johnny came rushing forward helping me inside and setting him on the couch.

"Oh my god," I said as Darry got the first aid kit and started to clean Ponyboy up. He had purple and black bruises that were starting to form along the side of his face and arms and a cut on his forehead that would become a scar. Someone had beat the sense out of him, and it wasn't a soc.

"Who did this to him?" I asked still coming out of my own shock. Darry looked at me like I had grown two heads.

"Who do you think Soda?" he retorted before sewing up his cut. My anger flared on the inside but I kept cool. I then noticed the clenched up note in his fist and bent down and carefully peeled away his fingers and removed it.

"Look at this, Dare." I said and opened the letter up. Darry and Johnny were looking at me worriedly when I then frowned at its words and read it out loud.

**YOU'RE NEXT**

Darry had swallowed hard and blinked a few times before finally fixing up Pony and putting away the first aid kit. I froze. The guy was after _my_ baby brother. No, I thought. I can't let Ponyboy be killed at such a young age. He has aspirations and dreams! Hopes and places to go. I have to protect him. I felt myself shaking and sat down on the couch.

Darry was in a daze but his expression showed fear and Johnny looked pale and scared. We were all more than scared. Ponyboy was frightened. He was going to die, unless someone stopped this guy.

It was too obvious; this guy had to be stopped, before he killed again.


	6. So Who's Next?

**Chapter Six**

**Okay I'm having trouble on deciding who should die and how they should die. I've made a poll (Check out my profile page) and vote or message me your ideas and who and how they should perish! Lol It'll help me out a lot. (: **

_Ponyboy's POV_

I woke up with my head pounding and my jaw hurting like no other. _What had happened? I only remember taking a morning stroll before running into someone-_ my brain froze at the thought. I remember barely who I ran into that morning…

_It was only after eight and I decided to quietly go for a morning walk. I didn't – no – I forgot to leave a note for Darry and Sodapop, and I knew they would get mad that I went alone and didn't tell them where I was going, but no one would be up at this time of the morning. But I was wrong._

"_Hey you! Kid!" a voice called out at me, making me stop and look up. The guy had a blue hoodie with ripped jeans. His hair was greased heavily and he had brown eyes and red freckles and hair._

"_You Ponyboy Curtis?" he asked with a grin that creeped me out. I nodded slowly._

"_Yeah what do you want?" I asked slowly and suspiciously. He laughed a bit and came towards me._

"_I got a message for you." He said before taking out what looked like a blade and launching at me, punching me and kicking me, till I was unconscious._

I groaned as I tried to move and get up and out of bed. But I felt sore from being thrown around and hit like crazy. I heard soft voices from the living room talking. Probably Sodapop, Darry and Johnny, like usual. I frowned; I missed the loud radio or TV blasting in the morning, Two Bit making dumb remarks to Steve or Dally, and Dally being a wise ass. I missed it all.

I sighed and got up and walked slowly out to the living room. Sodapop was the first to look up and weakly smile at me.

"How ya feelin' Pone?" he asked me his voice monotone sounding. I shrugged though it hurt.

"Okay I guess…" I said not really sure on how I felt. Johnny frowned slightly and Darry sighed.

"We told the police about you being jumped and our suspicions to who jumped you." Darry said not looking up from the paper. I only nodded and took a seat between Sodapop and Johnny. I glanced at Johnny who looked as sad as I did. I missed the gang; the joking and goofing around and when everything was safe.

"Why can't everything be like it used to be?" I suddenly cried out, feeling tears prickle in the corner of my eyes, followed by a sniffle. Soda frowned and wrapped his arm around me, comforting me. "Why can't we have the gang back and feel s-safe?" I quivered and buried my head into Soda's shoulder, crying a bit.

I let out a sob and felt Soda rub my back comfortingly.

"It's alright, Pone. As long as we stick together and watch each other's backs, everything will be okay." He said softly but his voice sounded thick and not as reassuring. I hiccupped as I wiped away the fresh tears falling down my face. I felt Soda lift my chin up with his finger.

"It'll be okay." I sniffled.

"Promise?" I asked a half smile appearing on the corner of my mouth. He chuckled lightly and nodded.

"I promise." He said before pulling me into a tight bear hug.

_Soda's POV_

I smiled to myself as I rested my head on Pony's and sighed softly. Darry had stopped reading the paper and Johnny was staring at the carpet. At least we had a little moment together and everything almost seemed normal for a second before I heard Pony gasp and pull away from me.

"What's a matter Pony?" I asked alert and looking him over, along with Darry. Johnny almost looked scared but still held his tough look.

"Wait- the guy who jumped me this morning…I remember what he looked like!" he exclaimed making Darry and I's eyes go wide.

"You do?" Darry said cautiously and looked at Pony, waiting for him to continue. Pony nodded furiously.

"Yeah, he was wearing a blue hoodie with jeans and had red hair and freckles." He said in a rushed voice, his breathing quickening.

"Easy Pone," I said before looking over at Darry, who was already reaching for the phone and dialing the number on the card that the Officers had given us.

"The police will handle this." Darry said as he spoke into the phone demanding to speak to one of the officers from before. Pony then looked scared.

"Wait – Darry don't! Hang up!" he said getting up, taking the phone from him and slamming it back down.

"Glory Pone do you want us to be safe or not?" he asked looking at Pony as if he was crazy. Ponyboy looked at him with sincere eyes.

"I-I do but, he said if any of you call the police…" he swallowed hard and curled up, hiding his face.

"What did he say Ponyboy?" Johnny spoke up. It had been the first time Johnny really spoke up since all the killing started going on. Pony barely looked up.

"He'll kill you." He whispered and choked on a sob. I froze and sat down next to Pony.

"Well then what are we gonna do?" Darry asked calmly looking hesitantly over at the phone. I shrugged.

"I don't know Dare. Just defend ourselves. Where's that gun that dad gave us for hunting?" I asked getting up and going to the closet. Darry snorted.

"Sodapop that's for _hunting._ Not killing a human being." I smirked before taking out the gun and checking to see if it was loaded; it was.

"So? Think of this human being as a deer. A nasty deer that wants to shred us to pieces." Johnny shuddered at the thought and I saw Pony smile a little at my imagination. Darry rolled his eyes and sat back against the chair.

"Okay but be careful with that thing!" he said before getting up and walking to his room. He paused,

"Soda, you and Pone head off to bed." He said walking back over to me and taking the gun from me.

"Heey!" I whined making him shove me playfully. At least there was a little bit of humor still left around.

"I'll take first shift. I don't want something happening to you. Johnny you can sleep in my room if you want or out here. Your choice, but you aint going home." Johnny nodded and curled up on the couch. I guess he felt safer with Superman on guard.

"Okay. Night Darry, night Johnnycakes." They both gave a nod.

"Night Pepsi, Night Pony." Pony gave a fake yawn and nodded silently before heading off to bed with me.


	7. Accidents Happen

**Chapter Seven**

**So I didn't get any reviews last chapter. I guess that's okay I'm still gonna update. I know what happens to Soda may seem vital and cruel, but hey, it's death for you. Please review! (: Thank you for reading!**

**::ACCIDENTS HAPPEN::**

_SODAPOP'S POV_

'_BANG!'_

My eyes shot open and I was up in a heartbeat. I had struggled sleeping that night so any noise woke me up.

"Darry?" I whispered peeking out from the bedroom door. It was deathly quiet and I knew that was a bad sign. I had seen horror movies where the bad guy waits for the right moment, jumps out and mutilates you right on the spot.

"Darry?" _Clatter!_

My head turned to the direction of the kitchen and I made a beeline through the darkness. I felt myself trip over my own feet and land head first on the ground. I groaned as I ended up tangled on the ground.

"Ouch," I groaned and held my head as I stood up and fumbled around for the kitchen light on the wall. I flipped it on and heard a muffled screaming coming from the living room. My head spun to listen closely and my eyes widened a bit. I limped to the living room to see Darry unconscious, knocked out with a bump on his head, and Johnny tied up with his mouth duct taped shut.

"Johnny!" I rushed over to him and ripped the duct tape off making him let out a hiss of pain. I untied his hands and saw a frightened look in his eyes.

"Johnny what happened, man?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows together. Johnny shook and rubbed his hurting wrists from when they were tied.

"I-I dunno, man. I was jus' asleep when I heard some noise and woke to find Darry unconscious. I was gonna either call or get you, but he tied me up and duct taped my mouth shut." He said as he wrung his hands nervously. I let out a sigh and quickly ruffled his hair.

"I'm glad you didn't kid." I said before laying Darry in a more comfortable position, putting an ice pack on his forehead and heading back to bed, more alert than ever.

A week after the break in the cops had been patrolling the house like crazy. We weren't allowed to walk alone anywhere. Always had to drive. Ponyboy was scared out of his wits. He kept staring at the note he gotten when he was jumped a week ago.

"Pone you alright?" I asked him as I pulled on my DX shirt, getting ready to go back to work in the first time for a while. Hopefully I wasn't fired or anything. Ponyboy sighed a bit and clenched the note tightly in his fist.

"Soda…I'm scared, r-real scared." He whimpered causing me to frown, sit down and hug him tightly.

"Don't worry Lil' Colt it's gonna be okay. Me and Darry are here to protect you, and Johnny too." I said before kissing the top of his head. He softly sighed and I glanced around before furrowing my eyebrows a little.

"Speakin' of where is Johnny? He knows it's not safe to be out there by himself." Ponyboy shrugged.

"I don't know but you better get to work, Soda. I don't want you to get fired." He said with a small smirk. I chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Okay kiddo I'll see ya later!" I said and ran out to the ford where Darry was waiting.

_JOHNNY'S POV_

I had been at my house for the morning. It was very quiet and luckily my parents were asleep instead of fighting or taking a whip at me. I sighed and pulled on my jacket and snuck out of the house and over to Pony's. I saw a ford zoom off and figured Darry and Sodapop must've gone to work. I sighed as I walked on inside.

"Pony? You home?" I asked quietly. Ponyboy looked up with a small quick smile.

"Hey Johnnycakes." He said quietly and looked back at the TV. I took a seat next to him.

"You okay?" I asked noticing the distressed look on his face. He shrugged.

"Just…worried and scared." He said honestly. I understood. It was the note that was bothering him. I sighed and looked at the TV with him, sensing something almost…wrong.

_SODAPOP'S POV_

It was a quiet afternoon at the DX and business was awful slow. I listened to the silence that surrounded me. _Golly I miss Steve…_ I thought miserably. My bottom lip almost trembled and I could almost cry. I was lucky to still have my job but my boss understood of my situation.

"Golly Steve I wish you was here." I said to nothing and nobody. I sighed and leaned on the counter. The door jingled and a blonde walked on in. It was Kathy, Two Bit's girlfriend. Her eyes were tear stained ruining her make up slightly but she straightened up as much as she could before walking over.

"Hey Kathy." I greeted her with a half enthusiastic smile. "What can I do for ya?" I asked looking at her. Her eyes didn't meet mine.

"Hi Soda," she said and bit her bottom lip. "Can I get a pack of cigarettes?" she asked with a sniffle. I frowned but nodded leaning down and grabbing a pack of smokes.

"Here," I said and she paid. She paused and I looked at her.

"I really miss him, Sodapop. I miss Two Bit; his wise cracking, his handsome looks and just everything. It's different without him." She said before taking the cigarettes and stuffing them in her purse. She finally looked up, her green eyes meeting mine.

"Have a good day, Sodapop." She said before turning to walk out.

"You too, Kath." I said with a soft sigh. I then headed to the garage where I was working on a truck that a greaser dropped off only an hour ago. I walked on in and saw oil spilled on the floor.

"Uh oh there's a mess." I said looking around for the mop. I didn't see it anywhere. I didn't want to trip and fall, getting injured in anyway so I guess I'd just have to clean it up later at the end of my shift or something. I stepped over the puddle of oil and walked to the tool box, picking it up and carrying it to the truck, only to be clumsy and slip.

"WOAH!" I cried out, falling on my back, my head meeting the ground and the tool box landing on my chest with a heavy thud. My breath escaped me quickly making me gasp. Things began to happen fast. I felt pain in the back of my head and tried to get up but I slipped again, getting oil over my DX shirt and pants. Boy was I a wreck.

I heard footsteps and tried to push off my toolbox in time, but the sound of a lighted match was heard and I felt fire. Screaming and panicking, I felt my clothes burning, disintegrating slowly and burning.

"Oh god!" I cried out trying to stop, drop and roll. It made it worse. The fire licked at my skin making me feel really hot and sweaty.

"SOMEONE HELP!" I managed to stand but when I did I only fell back down. My brain was shutting down and my skin was burning up. I felt like Johnny, all burned up and broken. I heard the door open, heard a terrified scream only for my eyes to roll into the back of my head into darkness.

_KILLER'S POV_

I smirked.

Four down three to go.


	8. A Great Loss

**Chapter Eight**

**Sorry it's been a while. School gets in the way and I am busy on the weekends, lately, having friends over and stuff…. I haven't gotten any reviews since chapter 3, but I still post this story anyways. Here's chapter 8. P.s. sorry it's so short. And I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS! Just the killer!  
><strong>

**~A Great Loss~  
><strong>

_Johnny's POV_

I was sitting quietly next to Ponyboy as we watched television together. Things were tense but the sound of the comedian on the TV relaxed us a little bit. A teensy bit. I fidgeted with my fingers as they sat in my lap and I tensed up. I heard Pony chuckle lightly and barely at a joke from the TV. I sighed and looked up before hearing the telephone ring.

Ponyboy jumped, too.

We exchanged glances before Pony reached over and picked up the receiver.

"H-hello?" he asked into the phone. I watched his expression carefully as someone from the other line spoke to him. Whoever it was, though, obviously had bad news because Pony's expression tightened and he looked like he was going to start bawling any second.

_Pony's POV_

I picked up the receiver of the phone and asked hello. I was ever so cautious because who knows; it could be the killer or someone dangerous. But it wasn't.

It was a lady from the hospital. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she asked if I was Ponyboy Curtis.

"Yeah that's me." I said slowly glancing at Johnny with a confused look. I heard her sigh gravely before telling me the worst news I would get in my life.

"Your brother Sodapop Curtis, I'm afraid he is at the hospital. He was brought in fifteen minutes ago and had severe burns all over his body, but…" her voice trailed off.

"But what!" I demanded feeling shaky and nervous.

"He didn't make it. His heart was starting to fail and he had a concussion. I'm so sorry." She said and she sounded like she meant it. My face tightened along with my throat and heart. I was shaking and Johnny could see it.

"He's still at the hospital if you'd like to come say your good byes. I've already contacted your older brother." She said gently before biding me good bye. I hung up the phone and started to shake violently.

"What's wrong Pony?" Johnny asked softly looking at me with pondering eyes. I swallowed hard and felt tears well up at the corner of my eyes.

"Soda's dead." I said before starting to bawl into my arms. Johnny swallowed and looked down. I knew he shouldn't have gone to work. My middle brother, the one I went to everything and talked to everything about, was now gone.

_A few days later_

It was Sodapop's funeral. It wasn't anything special but what was left of the gang was there, and some of Sheppard's gang was there, too. They had been informed of what was happening with us. The police were all over our case like vultures, trying to find out who was responsible for Soda's death, along with the rest of the gang.

I stood by Darry's side, trying to hold in my tears. But I bawled like a baby. Johnny looked down at his grave the whole time with a deep frown on his face. He didn't cry but he looked really sad.

My bottom lip trembled and I felt Darry squeeze my shoulder. I sniffled and trembled, looking at Soda's fresh grave stone which was next to Mom and Dad's.

"Darry we gotta do something. Everyone but me, you and Johnnycakes are all gone. A-all gone." My voice cracked and I exhaled a shaky breath. "What do we do?" I asked looking up at my older brother for an answer. Darry's ice like eyes were softened yet hardened at the same time. They didn't hold an answer like usual. They were bleak and stunned. Expressionless.

"I don't know Lil' Colt. We just have to be very careful." He said in a low voice followed by a sigh. I swallowed hard as the two officers, Barlow and Bradley walked over.

"We're very sorry for your loss." Barlow said giving us a grim look. "Whoever this person is has some serious issues." Bradley gave Barlow a look before looking at us with sad eyes.

"We are sorry about your brother, Ponyboy. Darrel." She said giving Darry a curt nod. Darry nodded back and I sighed. Johnny stared at the ground, not wanting to meet eye contact with the cops.

"We're gonna keep patrol around your house tonight and tomorrow. Watch for any suspicious activity. Please be careful and don't go to work, whatever you do. Ponyboy, don't go to school. Call in sick whatever it takes. It's officially _not safe._"


	9. Johnny Go Gone

**CHAPTER NINE**

**/Johnny Go Gone\\**

**Sorry it's been FOREVER since I've updated on this story. I've been really busy with Schoolwork (grades and homework) and Bowling (ESPECIALLY bowling) I'll be going to states next week so I'll be busy missing school and stuffz. I actually have a life! :D Sorry if this chapter is lousy in any way. It's been a while :/ Read and Enjoy and Review! **

**I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS!**

_Johnny's POV_

I sighed and looked at the T.V., which showed some random show Pony put on. We were skipping school according to the Police we shouldn't even go because of how dangerous it now was. It was dangerous for us greasers because of some psycho killer out on the loose and killing people one by one.

But those people had to be our friends.

I frowned and Pony had his nose in a book, for he was paying no attention. The house was quiet for the exception of the T.V. I twiddled my thumbs nervously and looked around feeling like someone would jump out at us, maybe the killer, and point their gun at us and shoot us in the heads.

"Pone?" Pony looked up from his book, broken from his gaze.

"Yeah Johnnycakes?" I hated the nickname but it calmed me down somewhat.

"I'm scared, man." I hated to admit it, but as a greaser I had feelings, too. I felt scared for what was happening. We had already lost half the gang and Ponyboy had already lost Sodapop. It was now just me, him and Darry. Could Darry even protect us on his own?

Ponyboy frowned and set down his book, pinching the bridge of his nose slightly before looking at me.

"I'm scared too, man. But we gotta hold it out. I'm sure the fuzz will catch this guy. And if not, well, You've always been a great friend-"I gave him a look.

"Don't get all sappy with me Pone." I said trying not to smile. I always had cherished our friendship. We had been friends since we were six years old. Ponyboy chuckled and we looked at the TV, watching the program. The phone suddenly rang and I jumped. Ponyboy gave me a reassuring look before picking up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked cautiously. But his cautious look calmed once he said,

"Hi Darry." I smiled a bit and sat back against the couch, listening to him say 'Mhm' or nod to whatever Darry was saying. He then frowned and glanced at me before looking at the ground.

"Okay Darry." He said. "See you soon." he said before hanging up the phone.

"What's going on man?"I asked looking at him concerned. Ponyboy gulped.

"Darry saw the..the guy when he was on one of the roofs. In our neighborhood, so he's coming home early." Pony said, getting up and locking the door. As he approached the door, there was a knock, scaring Pony and I.

"Don't answer it." I said in a whisper, feeling myself shake violently. Pony locked the door quietly and motioned for me to follow him.

"Where we goin?" I asked following him through the hallway.

"The bathroom-" he then froze, making me bump into him. "Darry!" he cried out in alarm. His eyes widened and he looked at me scared.

"It'll be alright Pone. Let's just hide for now." I said trying to cover my fear. Ponyboy nodded quickly and we made our way to the bathroom. We both crammed inside and shut the door, careful not to make a sound.

"Why are we hiding in here?" I whispered suddenly wondering why. We had only heard a knock on the door and it scared us into hiding. Ponyboy looked at me wide eyed. "It could be that guy. I'm scared Johnny!" he cried out in a whisper. "Now shush!" he said, putting his ear to the door and listening carefully. The door then squeaked open from the living room and a voice called out,

"Pony! Johnny!" I unlocked the door and squeezed past Pony, seeing Darry look around confused.

"Hey Darry," I said Pony coming up behind me.

"Were you two both in the bathroom?" he asked giving us a weird look. I sighed and Ponyboy's color slowly started to come back.

"We were hidin' dare. We heard someone knock on the door and we thought it was the bad guy." Darry shook his head but the fear remained in his eyes. He couldn't stand it if he lost one of us. He had lost too many of the gang already. Darry sighed and glanced between the two of us before locking the door behind him and going to his room to change.

I looked over at Ponyboy.

"Something doesn't feel right, man." I said feeling like someone was watching us. Ponyboy frowned and glanced around before shrugging at me.

"I don't see anything." I sighed before Ponyboy stood up from the couch. "I'll be right back." He said and left the room.

_Tap Tap!_

I whirled my head to the sound.

The window.

A shadow loomed in the window and my eyes widened.

"Pony!" I cried out as the glass shattered and a figure climbed in. I screamed and the tall figure with a cloak grabbed me. Ponyboy rushed into the living room followed by Darry, who had a baseball bat.

"Let 'em go!" Darry demanded as I squirmed in the figure's arms. I felt even more scared then I did when the socs jumped me; when my parents beat me. Even when I found out half the gang had been killed by a serial killer.

"No." the voice uttered out and I was hit across the face by the figure, so I stopped squirming. Pony rushed toward me but I cried out,

"Ponyboy no!" the figure laughed.

"Trying to save your friends! Ha! How original. Let's go!" he said dragging me out of the house and into the darkness of the streets, leaving me to maybe never see Darry or Ponyboy again.


	10. Death Clock

**CHAPTER TEN**

**::Death Clock::**

**Sorry it's been so dang gone long since I updated this story :/ I've been busy-ish and haven't had the inspiration and time to get to writing to it. I do think about this story and how I will write it and finish it though! I think I may have either Johnny and Pony survive, Maybe just Pony or nobody at all… *evil grin* You'll just have to find out for yourself bwa ha ha! :D Thanks to any reviewers to this story at all and sorry if this chapter is short and undetailed in any way or form. **

**I DO NOW OWN THE OUTSIDERS! ONLY THE SERIAL KILLER!  
><strong>

**Pony's POV**

I was panicking and nearly hyperventilating.

My best friend, Johnny Cade, had been snatched up by the serial killer of Tulsa. He was in the dangerous hands of _him._ I was shaking as I looked at the shattered glass on the carpet that Darry was now cleaning up.

"Ponyboy," he told me once he had finished cleaning up and took a firm grip on my shoulder. He met my eyes. I could tell he was scared, too. Johnny could handle socs or even his parents, but a killer? Johnny was too innocent to die! Especially if he didn't say a word and was murdered at his own will.

"It'll be-" I blurted out before Darry could finish. "It wont be okay!" I almost started to bawl but I held my tears. "How can you say that? Two bit, Steve, Dally and now Sodapop are dead! And Johnny could be next!" I started to cry.

I couldn't help it.

If I had been taken Johnny would have.

Heck even Darry would've started to cry.

I just know it. My tear stained eyes met Darry's hard, protective ones. "We have t-to save him. We can't l-lose Johnny. He's m-my friend. The last part of the gang w-we h-have." I hiccupped followed by a sniffle and took a deep breath. Things were getting worse by the second and my thoughts only were worse as I thought of what the horrible hooligan could be doing to Johnnycakes.

**Somewhere in far Greaser Territory…**

**Johnny's POV**

My wrists felt sore and my head was pounding like no other. I didn't remember what happened. Did I go home and get another beating from my parents like I usually did? I looked around and saw I was in a barn of some sort, lying down on a table. I started to panic. I could then feel the ropes wrapped around my wrists, the duct tape around my mouth and I was tied up, being refrained from any movement. I was scared.

"Ahh you're awake." A thick voice spoke and I looked around seeing darkness. The only light was on me which made me even more frantic to get out of wherever I was. The person stepped forward and I wanted to run, to jump for it.

It was the serial killer.

My eyes widened, turning pitch black and fearsome and he must've noticed because he let out a howl of a laugh.

"You scared kid? You should be." He said digging through what sounded like a box of metal. Sweat started to climb down my forehead and I was dying to get out of there and contact the fuzz, Darry, anybody who would come and help me. But I was alone.

_Vrooooooom, Vrooooooooom._

I jumped feeling my heart race ten miles a minute and turned to see a chainsaw two feet from my face. The guy laughed and held it tightly to him.

"See this? I'm gonna use this to kill you _and _your friend. Shred you guys up to a million pieces," He said with a laugh.

_Ponyboy!_

"You just sit here and I'll go get him." He said with a smirk before disappearing into the darkness.

_I have to get out of here!_

**Ponyboy's POV**

I sat in the living room where Darry was talking to the fuzz in the kitchen. I couldn't sleep because I knew I would have a nightmare about the killer. He would come and get me and Darry. It wasn't safe to go in my room because too many memories of me and Sodapop remained in there and I felt scarred emotionally. I was nearly on the verge of depression.

"Ponyboy?" I looked up to see the fuzz looking at me.

"yeah?" I asked quietly.

"Can you come in here for a moment? We'd like to ask you some questions." The fuzz said with a sigh. I nodded and went into the kitchen, answering their questions. I could feel Darry's eyes on me the whole time, though. It was almost uncomfortable.

"Alright. We will look for Johnny and find him ASAP. Please lock your windows and doors, . Stay safe." He said, looking from Darry to me giving us a look of actual worry. The fuzz was actually worried about us greasers.

_Knock knock!_

I looked at Darry suspiciously and the fuzz had their hands to their belt in case it was someone bad. Darry went to the door and opened it cautiously only for someone to aim their gun and shoot.

"PONY GET DOWN!" Darry shouted and I ducked behind the couch. I heard two gun shouts and I trembled, hoping Darry wasn't the one to be shot. I peeked from the couch and saw the fuzz both lying there, dead in their own blood. I nearly puked.

"Where are you kid?" I knew that voice. It was the serial killer. I wished Darry was beside me. I then heard movement and there was a snicker.

"You aint the kid, but I can shoot you!" I heard the click of a gun and I shot up.

"NO!" the guy looked at me and snickered.

"Well, well well sparing your own life for your brother's. Now that's what I call a family." He said with a smirk, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, his gun pointed at my head. "I'm taking him to a faraway place in greaser territory. You try and follow us or try and find us, him and his buddy go bye-bye." He said before dragging me out to his truck he had parked on the road, throwing me in and driving me off, leaving me scared.


	11. Game Over

**Chapter Eleven**

**Game Over**

**Thank you to anyone who reviewed (sorry I'm just too lazy to put your names down lol) and SORRY it took me a while to update. Things going on and I have 2 stories I'm working on (This one and another one on Quizilla, which I'm really slow at Updating -_-/:P. Here's Chapter 11, The end! Hope everyone enjoyed the story!**

**P.s I DO NOW OWN THE OUTSIDERS! All rights belong to S.E. Hinton.  
><strong>

**Ponyboy's POV**

"Move it, kid!" the man shoved me and I trembled, wanting to cry. We had arrived at our destination and we were at some barn in greaser territory. I had not know there would be country like barns in our territory except maybe for a few Darry had told us about he roofed houses on, but this one looked old and deserted.

"Did you NOT hear me? I said move!" he gave me a good shove making me trip over my two feet and land on my side. I groaned and the guy sighed, rubbing his face as if he was annoyed, which he was. He grabbed my collar and jerked me up to where I was standing.

"You're gonna end up just like you're buddy in there in no time." He said with a sneer and shoved me along. I gulped. _Johnny!_

We opened the barn doors and there was a shadow on what looked like a table, trying to wiggle its way out of rope of some sort.

"Hey you!" the guy let go of me and went over to the figure, hitting it. It, or he, let out a cry of pain and the guy growled.

"I told you what would happen if you tried to escape _again!_" I squinted my eyes. It was Johnny.

"Johnny!" I cried out and Johnny turned his head toward me. He looked bashed up and bloody and more scared then I'd ever seen him.

"Ponyboy." He gasped out before the guy with the hood grabbed him and strapped him down to the table. I stood up.

"H-hey! What are you doing?" I said advancing toward them. The guy turned towards me. He had a chainsaw in his hands. I shook like the devil.

"Come any closer and you die, too." He said his voice expressionless. I couldn't speak, I couldn't breathe. I wish Darry and the fuzz were there to stop this guy. I wish I was strong enough to stop him and save Johnny. I wish this was all a big nightmare, like the ones I had when I slept and woke up screaming and Soda would comfort me…Soda.

"Any last words?" he asked before turning on the chainsaw. It made a horrible _vrrooooming_ noise, like the sound of death was right in front of you. Johnny was sweating and you could see it, underneath the light he was placed under. I looked around for some type of weapon. All there was was a shovel and an axe. I picked up the axe.

Johnny was trembling, too afraid to speak. The guy sneered and just as he was about to swing the chainsaw down, I swung the shovel, hitting him in the back, making him go slack and fall.

"Ponyboy!" Johnny cried in fear. I didn't listen, only acted on instinct and untied the ropes that were wrapped around Johnny's hands and feet. I was hurrying as fast as I could before he woke and then actually killed us with a gun or something.

"C'mon!" I motioned him to hurry. Johnny rubbed is wrists before quickly hugging me, shaking. I sighed quietly but hugged him back. It was good to see my best friend…alive.

"c'mon Johnny we gotta get outta here!" I whispered before turning to see if the serial killer was unconscious. I gasped.

"Where did he go?" I said now scared. Johnny gulped loudly and stayed close, his eyes darting in every direction. There was a grave laugh.

"You boys better look harder!" a deep voice cackled and I looked around the dark barn. All I saw was darkness. Johnny was behind me and I knew he must've been as scared as I felt. Suddenly there was a rustle and someone jumped in front of us.

"BOO!" Johnny screeched and I nearly stumbled backwards, landing in a pile of hay.

"Johnny!" I yelled but I heard what sounded like two people fighting.

"Don't even bother Ponyboy!" the guy called out and laughed before there was a click of a safety being pulled from a gun and two gunshots followed. I got up quickly, feeling tears in my eyes.

"NOOO!" I screamed.

**Darry's POV**

It felt like hours later before the Fuzz finally tracked down where Ponyboy and Johnny were. They were at an abandoned barn in far greaser territory. It looked pretty damn spooky. My heart was beating fast and I prayed somehow that the boys were still alive and the serial killer maybe spared their lives. I got out of the car quickly, hearing one of the officers call my name but I completely ignore them. I pulled out my flashlight and looked around.

"Ponyboy! Johnny!" I breathed heavily as the flashlight went from left to right. But a light caught my attention. It was shining down on a body; a body with black shiny hair that looked fragile and with tan skin. A body I knew well. It was Johnny Cade's.

"Oh my god." I said rushing over to him. His eyes were closed but his face looked bashed and bruised. His wrists looked like they had ropes around previously before but he wasn't alive. There were two bullet wounds in his chest. I swallowed hard.

"Oh Johnny." I said taking a deep breath and shining the flashlight around. The fuzz hadn't come in yet. I guess they wanted me to experience the shock first.

"PONY!" I shouted hearing my echo reply to me. "Ony, Ony…" I ran my hand through my hair before my foot tapped something…or someone. My breath hitched in my throat. It was the serial killer. He had killed himself. Or had someone killed him?

Where was Ponyboy!

"PONYBOY?" I yelled feeling my voice give out.

"_D-Darry…" _I heard a small voice croak from somewhere far.

"Pony! Pony where are you?" I said feeling hot tears in my eyes.

"_O-O-Over he-here…._" Pony's weak voice was enough to make me flash my light in the right direction. I saw a curled up shadow in the corner in the hay, bleeding. By then the fuzz were starting to flood on in, witnessing the dead bodies and scene.

"PONYBOY!" I whispered scooping him up carefully in my arms. His stomach had been wounded and was bleeding really bad. I felt hot tears starting to weep from my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Pony couldn't even shake his head. Pony didn't answer only laid there in my arms in a daze before one of the fuzz lay a hand on my arm.

"Darrel we got to get him to a paramedic." She said seriously and I nodded, bringing Ponyboy out to the EMTs. They put him on a stretcher along with Johnny's dead body and the serial killer's and covered them up. I rode in the ambulance with Pony who had passed out by then. I thought about how traumatized Pony was gonna be; his friends had died in about a month, all five of them and one of them was our brother and another was his best friend.

"Are you alright Darrel?" the EMT asked me. I shook my head.

"I'll be fine."

**~Two Days Later~**

**Ponyboy's POV**

I was in the hospital because I was too sick to go home. I was tired and hungry but I didn't want to eat nor sleep. I sighed and leaned into the pillow. Darry had gone to get some coffee. I remembered about Johnny dying. The guy shot him. My best friend died. I could've died too, but I didn't. I should have.

"Pone? You alright?" Darry asked me from the doorway. I looked over at Darry and shrugged looking out the window.

"Yeah I guess so." I replied. Darry took a seat beside me.

"I know it's going to be really tough but we'll get over this somehow." He said quietly, seeming to hesitate on his last few words. Darry was also traumatized, too. He knew it. I was too. We lost the whole gang. Now it was just me and Darry. I didn't realize it til then but tears were swelling in my eyes. I was lucky to have Darry and live.

I wrapped Darry in a hug.

"I love you Darry." I said hugging him tightly. He smiled slightly and hugged me back tightly.

"I love ya too, Pone. Everything's gonna be alright." He said ruffling my hair. I sighed. I hoped it would be because nothing would be the same after this.


End file.
